Taco Bell and kisses
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Taco Bell was a good start. The right food always got Anna in the right mood. She was very predictable in that case. Another Sendrick story! Please R&R! Story prompts? Send them in!


Would you?!

Brittany shook her head at her best friend's message. Of course she loved her for this, more then she could possibly imagine. She sighed. But how tell her?!

Maye that's what they're supposed to be. Just friends- best friends indeed, but nothing more.

She drove into the drive-Thru of the nearest Taco Bell. Maybe her plan would work out, she had decided to put all one's eggs in one basket tonight.

Taco Bell was a good start. The right food always got Anna in the right mood. She was very predictable in that case. She was purchasable with Taco Bell and Britt would draw her advantages from this. And to double her chances she bought sparkling wine (the sweetest she could find) and of course vodka cranberry. She knew they were out of that, since she decided to get in charge of groceries because Anna always forgot half of the things they needed and only came home with breadsticks and alcohol.

"Honey I'm home" she called as she entered hers and Anna's apartment.

Anna appeared at the door frame, spotted the Taco Bell bags and squealed in excitement. She ran towards Brittany hugged her and almost tore the bags out of her hand. Brittany couldn't help but laugh. And inwardly she jumped at Anna's good mood.

Maybe… she thought.

They sat on the couch together, Taco Bell papers scattered on the floor around them.

Brittany had noticed that Anna was not only in a good mood, but also in her "I need proximity"-mood. She sat so close to Brittany, almost on her lap.

The sparkling wine was long emptied and the Vodka cranberry about to follow. The fourth episode of Walking Dead just started.

Brittany was feeling light headed and inspires. She hoped Anna would bring up her message from earlier.

But it wasn't till the middle of this episode that she looked at the blonde and finally asked.

"Hey about your message… what was that about? Why'd you said you're ahead of me now?" her words were starting to get blurry at the edges. Brittany smirked. She got her right where she wanted her.

"Oh, nothing special" she shrugged. "Only that I got to kiss a girl for this movie. And you haven't done that yet." She tried to make it sound as casual as she could muster in her slightly drunken state.

Anna eyed her suspiciously. Did she knew what Brittany was up to? If so, she played along well with it. Because she let out a small laugh, crunched her nose in that cute appreciative way of hers and said

"Damn! You know I hate not being ahead!" she pouted lightly.

Brittany had to pull all her strength together to not fall upon her right here and now.

"I could help you catch up!" her tone had gotten quieter and a bit seductive. Not unnoticed by the brunette.

The atmosphere in the room had changed abruptly. The tension now almost tangible.

"And how would you do that?" Anna's pupils were dilating imperceptibly. And she leaned in closer to the other woman.

Brittany could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her palms sweaty. It was now or never, she thought to herself. "This is how you wanted it Snow, now do it! Do it!" Her inner voices were yelling now and she wondered if Anna could hear them.

But now was not the time for assumptions, it was time for actions. And so she grabbed Anna's face and pressed her lips to hers. All happened so fast that it caught her of guard. One moment she was thinking that this was just another banter between them, and in the next she felt her best friends lips on hers, kissing her.

Anna would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined that scenario before. But now that it really happened, it was like nothing she could have thought of. Brittany's lips were softer then she imagined it, she tasted better than anything before. And it felt so damn right. She was not afraid anymore.

Brittany felt Anna's soft hands in her hair and she bit as carefully as she could at the smaller girls bottom lip. Entrance was granted immediately and Brittany deepened the kiss, trying to put all her suppressed emotions in it, encouraging her best friend to do just the same.

Gingerly she pressed against Anna to lay her down on the couch so she could come on top of her.

She broke the kiss and looked in her now almost blackened eyes.

Anna licked her slightly swollen lips and Brittany felt an urge to kiss her again, her stomach making somersaults.

"I would do it like this!" she whispered and leaned down to the brunette capturing her lips again in a passionate kiss.


End file.
